


Immortal Because of Who You Are

by how_about_no



Series: Malec Moments [4]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drunk Alec, Drunkenness, Insecure Alec, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Supportive Magnus Bane, Sweet Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6944806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/how_about_no/pseuds/how_about_no
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec is drunk and insecure, Magnus is a good boyfriend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immortal Because of Who You Are

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be funny and it turned into this I'm so sorry

“Magnus!” Alec stumbles into the loft, his large feet working against him, trying to trip him up. He glares down at them as he slams the door behind him, mentally scolding their mutiny.

“Alec?” Magnus emerges from the bedroom and Alec smiles dopily at him. His hair is ruffled and he’s wearing one of Alec’s old T shirts that he sleeps in, “I wasn’t expecting you. What time is it? Don’t you have training tomorrow? You should be asleep.”

“You talk too much.” Alec walks towards him again and is faintly reminded of being a toddler, trying to go to something he wanted but having weak enough legs to make it a serious struggle.

“You stink,” Magnus wrinkles his nose when Alec is practically on top of him. He looms over the shorter man and licks his lips, “Are you drunk?”

“No,” Alec scoffs, “ _You’re_ drunk.”

Magnus simply raises his eyebrows at him and easily dodges the sloppy kiss Alec tries to plant on him.

“Come back here.” Alec complains, frowning, wondering when Magnus got to the kitchen, “Why are you over there?”

“You need water.” Magnus breathes a laugh, watching Alec with thinly veiled amusement. Frankly, Alec is offended.

“I need kisses.” He pouts and makes his way over to the sofa, flopping down and tilting his head back so he can see an upside down Magnus with his back to him, the tap running. It’s times like these that Alec becomes suddenly aware of how lucky he is. Magnus is so out of his league it’s a surprise he hasn’t left him for another, hotter, more open, immortal being. Someone ethereal would suit Magnus.

“Here.” Magnus strolls over and passes him a plastic cup filled half way with water. He shrugs at Alec’s raised eyebrow, “I don’t trust you with glass, or a full cup.”

“Trust is overrated.” Alec sips solemnly.

“You were in such a good mood a minute ago,” Magnus places himself in the seat next to him, with the expression Alec knows he can’t escape, “What’s wrong, darling?”

“Nothing,” Alec finishes the water, his alcohol riddled brain still able to lie his ass off, “Can I have a kiss now?”

The only response he gets is soft lips against his own, a gentle touch that Alec melts into, cupping Magnus’ cheek, stroking his thumb over his cheekbone.

“Tell me what’s wrong.” Magnus whispers against his mouth, and Alec sighs.

“You’re beautiful,” Alec replies honestly, resting their foreheads together and steeling himself for rejection, “Too beautiful for me.”

“Now, why on earth would you think that?” Magnus frowns, his nose brushing Alec’s own, his hand on Alec’s chest.

“Because it’s true,” Alec says, “You’re ethereal, immortal, wonderful. And I’m just a mediocre 18-year-old shadowhunter that only figured out he likes guys two months ago. You wear beautiful clothes, and constantly know what to do with your appearance. I wear old sweaters and jeans. I’m a loser. You’re-” Alec swallows, “You’re way too good for me.”

“Alexander,” Magnus starts, his voice slipping into the same tone he used when they talked about his immortality. Alec’s tiredness takes over and he closes his eyes, content with the feel of Magnus’ breath on him, trying to ignore the feelings of self-doubt he drank to make disappear, “You are the most beautiful person I have ever met. Even if you weren’t Nephilim I would still believe there were some angel in you. Though you are gorgeous, may I clarify, you are beautiful in you here too,” Magnus presses his fingertips into Alec’s chest and he takes in a breath, “You have a magnificent soul. You’re selfless, kind, funny, and blunt. You say what you think, do what you know is right. I may be immortal in the physical sense, but you will live on forever simply because of who you are.”

“Magnus-” Alec tries to say but Magnus must hear the doubt in his voice because he carries on.

“I love you, Alec,” He says pleadingly, “I love every part of you. No one is perfect, and I am certainly not, but with you I want to try to be. I know you feel the same too. Know that I expect nothing from you but all you can give me. I love _you_ , not these ridiculous standards you hold for yourself.”

Alec’s eyes stay shut. He tries to take in everything Magnus has said and curses himself for drinking so much.

“Alec?” Magnus says hesitantly, sounding almost nervous.

“I know,” Alec opens his eyes, “I know you love me. I love you too. I guess I just have a way to go before I love myself.”

“I hope that one day you will see yourself the way I see you, Alec.”

“Me too.” Alec closes the few inches of space between them and connects their lips once more, a little fuzzy from the alcohol but more at peace than he was when he stumbled in, “You smell like honey.” He giggles.

“Are you still drunk?” Magnus grins, his teeth glinting like the remaining glitter around his eyes.

“Absolutely.” Alec smiles back, “I love you.”

“I love you too, you buffoon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know what you think! Visit me on tumblr at girlsf0rgirls


End file.
